


a fairy's tale

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [83]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: A fairy tale in 13 steps.





	a fairy's tale

**Author's Note:**

> Title: a fairy’s tale  
> Written June 12, 2017
> 
> So, I wrote this on my phone. I don't remember why or where I got the idea.

13  
How many fairies were invited to the christening

12  
How many years they waited for a child

11  
How many seconds of horrified silence before the queen screamed

10  
How many months it took before the king's stupefied terror hardened into rage

9  
How many guards accompanied the princess everywhere she went

8  
How many times the princess tried to learn about the curse

7  
How many tutors were executed for giving in when the princess pled for the truth

6  
How many times the queen begged the king to show his people mercy

5  
How many times the king listened

4  
How many wars the king nearly started as he sought a cure

3  
How many fairies died because the queen determined that magic would work where warfare didn't

2  
How many times the princess came within a hair's breadth of death

1  
How many fairies it took to destroy a realm

0  
How many breaths the princess takes in a rotted castle in the middle of a haunted wood


End file.
